


trenderification-ray

by gelatinousEyeballs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /j, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Rivalry, The Author Regrets Everything, akfkjdhjjh i can’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatinousEyeballs/pseuds/gelatinousEyeballs
Summary: idk if socks is ok with ppl writing actual slash fic about him, so have a budding kismestitude instead /jalso kalvin is an adult an thats shits never ok(this is tagged as homestuck bc of the kismestitude khjkfjgjf)
Relationships: Kalvin Garrah & Socks, Kalvin Garrah♠️Socks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	trenderification-ray

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe this is my first ao3 post. I hate it here

The room was dimly lit, and all Kalvin could make out was the dim glow of a monitor displaying a skeleanimals themed webcore background.

Kalvin, having less taste than a fucking metal spoon obvs thought it was pansy reject shit.

Suddenly, the room was alight, and kalvin could see a tall figure swivel around in a cat themed gamer chair.

“Kalvin, so pog of you to join me” Socks greeted, whilst petting the fluffy Tiamat purring in his lap.

When she noticed Kalvin however, she growled.

As he did not recognize that of an amazing trans lesbian, and is a trans misogynistic piece of shit, he paid her no mind.

Kalvin instead focused his attention on the elitist homo in question.

“Why aren’t you wearing your trender clothes you trendery trender?” asked Kalvin, ever creative.

He asked this eloquent question because Socks was not emoing it up, but instead was dressed simply in it's neck deep shirt and jeans so cool it'd make any sanrio kid quake in their shitty boots.

“Because I’m not the trender today Kalvin” 

Kalvin watched in horror as Socks pulled out a gun labeled “trenderification-ray”.

Socks continued. “Now, as much as I’d like to try this bad boy out, I’ll only use it IFF you refuse to admit that you’re a fruity fruity man, and you hate on trenders cause you wanna fuck one of us SOOO bad.” 

Kalvin began to sweat profusely, though you couldn’t tell over the overwhelming smell of 5 in 1 body wash.

“I am the straightest straighty to ever straight!” Replied Kalvin. “I’d NEVER fuck a trender! Even if I think you’re all women and that’s contradicts my statement!!!” 

Socks smiled and held up the ray gun.

“Then put on the cat ears Kalvin, and be consumed by the fear of a construct you created.”


End file.
